irwinallenfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:What the Irwin Allen Wiki is and what it is not.
As an Administrator, I wanted to take a moment to state some basic policies I have been thinking about, and address some trends I have noticed. First and formost, the Irwin Allen Wiki is an encyclopedia. It aims to be the largest, most comprehensive and respected reference for Lost in Space and all other Irwin Allen productions. As such, this is not the site for commentary. Entries that contain wording such as "obviously", "of course", and "for unknown reasons" are unencyclopedic and inappropriate. We stick to the facts and do not make assumptions or add personal opinions or unsupported speculation. Whenever information is contributed, a source should be provided, by citing an episode or behind-the-scenes reference publication. Please find the most appropriate place for your information. Instead of creating a long list of trivia on an episode page, it would be better to add the info to specific articles that you find trivia for. Also, it is best not to duplicate information throughout the wiki. Rather than having something in two places, choose the best place and put it there. Please respond below if you have any questions, comments, or concerns! -- Connor Cabal 14:20, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :I agree with everything you said. In addition to keywords like "obviously" and "of course", I think we should also steer away from phrases like: "Many fans think ____" because your only representing one view. For example: many fans think that season one of LiS is the best season, but many fans also like seasons 2&3. And yes, certainly, no sentances like : "I think LiS is the best television show ever created" in article pages (it would be great on a user page though ) :In the trivia section I think we should avoid phrases that point out errors in the script, like this trivia quote from "The Challenge": "During Professor Robinson's Volta Blade duel with the Leader, he splits a tree in half with his sword. One half of the large tree falls on the cord of his electronic sword, completely trapping it. In the next shot, the cord has come "untrapped" from the tree and is again swinging freely." These sort of trivia things annoy me, but other users might think differently. Any thoughts on this? :We shouldn't have pages full of repetitive information, like having a page on the Jupiter 2 and a page on it's design. Those two topics should probably be in one page for easy site navigation. Although in some cases we might need to add more information about a subject to improve the readibility of the article. For a quick example: "Admiral Nelson designed the ''"Seaview"; a futuristic, nuclear powered submarine". :Any thoughts on what I mentioned? And please... it would be great the whole community join in on this if you have anything to add or comment on not just Connor and I. Thanks — Mary (talk) 22:38, 5 September 2008 (UTC) I haven't rewatched the Volta Blade duel, so I don't know what the nit is referring to. I think that noting things like a visible boom mic or the Robot's legs being visible, etc, have a place somewhere, but I don't know how I would treat such things at this point. With the ''Jupiter 2, I'm not sure if you are just making up an example, or this is something that already exists. I think each component of the ship deserves its own entry. I don't think any canon info exists on how the ship was designed, but I'm only half way through the series, and I don't want to know yet. If such info does exist, I agree that it belongs in the main Jupiter 2 article. -- Connor Cabal 03:04, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I should have clarified myself, I meant the Jupiter 2 to be an example. It sounds like we're in agreement about all of these points. How about after a week or two we add these points to the IA wiki's policy? We should wait a few days to give everyone a chance to read this conversation to see if they agree with it. On the other hand, we don't want to put to many policys in place, otherwise it takes all the fun out of working here :) — Mary (talk) 03:34, 6 September 2008 (UTC)